


Perfection

by enigmaticEditor



Series: local polycule threatens to cover all of paris [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, also this gets somewhat heavy at times regarding past events, and damn near every notable character but the rule is they only get added if they have dialogue, but the story itself is fairly lighthearted, let's fix that shall we, not by much they're seventeen, similar rules for ships. many are alluded to but this is about these five idiots, these kids have been through some shit y'all, they sorted that whole mess out a while back but still need to fess up to alya nino and kagami so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticEditor/pseuds/enigmaticEditor
Summary: The superhero life wasn't all she had dreamed it to be, but that had never stopped Marinette from putting one foot in front of the other, and it wasn't about to stop her from taking the obvious next step to create the future she wanted. So if she decided to have some fun in the process, who could blame her, really?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: local polycule threatens to cover all of paris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049237
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Outfoxed first helps explain some things, but you’re free to just dive right into this if you wish. The only thing you’d really need to know is that Miracle Queen played out differently, with no identities exposed. This isn’t actually covered in Outfoxed either, simply stated beforehand in the notes just as I am doing here. I have several vague ideas on how this could have happened, but at no point does it have a bearing on the story I want to tell, so I’m not going to and will probably never go to the effort of deciding on one and developing it further.

How do you tell your friend to stop flirting with you? 

Well, no, thought Marinette, that wasn’t exactly the problem. She couldn’t say she wanted Alya to stop. Not entirely. Or. Not at all, actually. 

How do you tell your friend that she doesn’t _need_ to flirt with you, because you’ve been dating for two years? 

It started innocently enough. Alya had never been particularly subtle about her crush on Ladybug. And to Marinette’s mild surprise, she had remained relatively professional while wearing the mask of Rena Rouge. 

Relatively. Marinette hadn’t forgotten that nearly the first words out of her mouth to Chat Noir as her new self was to ask if he would give her Ladybug’s number. Of course, she already had it. They had been texting all evening, excited for their hangout later. The poor girl would have imploded if she’d known that just a half hour earlier she’d been ranting to Ladybug herself about the latest discourse on the Ladyblog she’d been struggling to keep under control. That, or she'd have asked if her take on it was right. 

She was, as it happened. Marinette was absolutely not straight, a factoid that both Alya the reporter and Alya the best friend would have loved to get her hands on. Though at the time, she hadn’t known. It had taken one Kagami Tsurugi to make her realize. Stupid pretty girl with her adorable soft smile and precious heartfelt compliments that deleted any concept of heterosexuality Marinette might have once had. 

For a time, Marinette’s… complicated relationship status had been kept a secret for her boyfriend’s sake. Ten months ago, however, as a result of some interesting discoveries made by Adrien regarding his father’s secretary’s true place in their household both past and present, he had felt willing to take a few risks. Adrien himself still preferred to maintain the façade that he was only dating Kagami Tsurugi, now more out of the desire to spare his girlfriends and boyfriend the paparazzi and the tabloid slander than fear of his father’s retribution, but he no longer worried that his social circle would be torn away from him if they failed to adhere to traditional relationship standards. Not because his father wasn't quite capable of being a hypocrite, but because the man understood that Adrien would return the favor if he tried. 

There had been some minor hubbub when the Ladyblogger, a figure with considerable power in the local media channels when it came to the Parisian superheroes, announced that she was polyamorous with both a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Later that week, Ladybug had responded with less than her usual grace when a reporter pestered her about her primary civilian contact’s “promiscuousness.” Of course, that had been shortly after what Marinette hoped would prove to be the very worst akumas and right before an equally difficult challenge for the heroes reared its head. It had long been forgotten. But once things finally settled, dating Marinette openly made Alya even more bold. Both in her civilian life, and in her superhero escapades. Her years-long flirting campaign with Ladybug was picking up steam, and she had begun rivalling Chat Noir at his worst. Speaking of… 

“Just tell her,” Adrien grumbled, fidgeting with his tail as he relaxed on the Tower. They didn’t go here that often these days, at least not before sunset; their hangouts had started to become as much of a tourist attraction as the structure itself. But so far no one had spotted them, and it’d be dark soon enough. “It won’t be the end of the world if-” He cut himself off, meeting Ladybug’s icy stare. “Right. Right. Bad choice of words. But we’re in the right timeline, aren’t we? Or at least a non-apocalyptic timeline. And I don’t think Rena being _maybe_ a _little_ annoyed at you would doom us all.” 

“You don’t know that,” Marinette fretted, her pacing growing faster, doing the precise opposite of relaxing. “What if I just didn’t… won’t… will have not gotten the chance to… bleh. What if they don’t get the Rabbit in… time… ugh. Have I mentioned how much I hate trying to avoid that pun?” 

“Yes. Many _times_. And Ladybug, I love you and you’re brilliant, but that is very clearly not how this temporal multiverse works. Bunnyx obviously only bothers to fix entire timelines when they go so wrong they start to threaten the others. You can’t let yourself fret like this over every decision, Bug. They’ve all been good ones so far, at least when it really mattered. Besides, if it worries you so much, just give them the Miraculous anyway. They’ve been waiting long enough. I don’t think you should be relying on Fluff to tell you when the… _time_ … is right.” 

She stared at him, trying to think of a rebuttal, then sagged in defeat and sat down next to him. Neither Adrien nor Alya were as skilled as talking her down from anxiety spirals as Kagami, but both had made an effort to learn, and only Adrien could do so when they were suited up. Marinette loved all of them so fiercely, for that and so many other reasons. “Ugh. After all these years I still can’t believe Chat Noir wants to study physics. Chat Noir has never gotten below 90% on a test. Chat fucking Noir is _book-smart._ ” 

An amused purr came from his chest. “Intelligence and wisdom are different stats.” 

“And I have neither.” 

“Hey! Don’t insult my girlfriend like that.” 

“Chat, we can’t _just tell her_. Any of them! It’s still not safe! I don’t know what Papillon might try next.” 

That was certainly true. His overall strategy was still the same as it ever was- that is to say, less than brilliant, considering hoping to just get lucky even once when your opponent held the Ladybug Miraculous was a questionable tactic at best- but every now and then, he stepped up his game with some new, increasingly risky gambit. Over the past couple of years, Marinette counted four in particular that had made her life even more difficult for a month or more at a time before Papillon had given up. 

That ridiculous name he’d given himself when he combined the Butterfly and the Peacock did more damage than the combination itself, but the dramatic increase in sentimonsters had forced her hand in one particular way. Most of the kwamis were with their chosen wielders on a long-term basis now. All but Fluff, who cheerily responded “Today isn’t today!” whenever asked if it was time (there it was again, dammit) for Alix to be a permanent holder, and Pollen, whose proper wielder had yet to be given another chance. If that was ever going to happen at all. Marinette wasn’t optimistic; even Sabrina had admitted, on the day she’d been given the Dog, that it might not ever be a good idea for Chloé to wield the Bee again. Adrien, for his part, had been perching squarely on the fence on that matter for years. 

The dramatic increase in active heroes resulted in them taking different roles. Most only showed up to an akuma if summoned specifically; otherwise, they stuck to what their individual abilities led them to be most suited for. Ivan and Mylène in particular, as a remarkably effective superhero couple with opposite powers, had begun rivalling her and Adrien for the most fawned over pair. 

Papillon had eventually countered this new state of affairs with a tactic Marinette had been dreading. Akumatizing the truly vile and desperate resulted in wild, powerful, and generally uncontrollable opponents. No clever magical gimmicks, no attempts at capture, not the slightest care for casualties. Even when those casualties included Papillon himself. On at least three occasions during those hellish two months, the carnage had been enough to claim the wielder of the Butterfly. Or so Marinette believed. Papillon communicated with these akumas so frequently in his efforts to force them to focus that, when he stopped mid-rampage, there was very likely only one reason. The scale of the damage had been such that they’d never been able to reliably narrow down where he might be, or if he stayed on the move during these battles. 

In the end, he’d ceased taking such immense risks and reverted back to his usual method of akumatizing those who were emotionally nuanced enough to wield more complex magic than mere destruction. But shortly thereafter, Papillon barely akumatized anyone for a time. He started playing a different game entirely. 

As a result of both their filling ranks and the brief but devastating period in which Paris had been officially classified as a warzone, there had been calls for the Parisian heroes to be held accountable and their identities made known to the public. It had mostly been a fringe movement for weeks, attracting mockery and accusations of attempting to “Americanize” the rising French superheroes, but out of nowhere, they’d gained funding enough for widespread distribution of their rhetoric and even the sudden, virulent support of the police along with a significant portion of the government. True, Marinette had never gotten proof that it was Papillon behind it- her best investigator had been occupied fending off armies of online trolls (some of which were related to her then newly-revealed relationship status) and nonsensical attempts at legal takedowns of her blog- but how it ended made it almost beyond doubt. 

They hadn’t lost the battle yet, but they had been losing. Protests over “heroic oversight,” most against the idea, had begun to threaten to turn the city back into a warzone. The _gendarmes_ , of course, were responsible for both starting and fanning the fire. After a particularly bad night, Rena Rouge had been unable to stop herself from publicly pointing out the irony of that. She’d loudly and eloquently flipped the whole “oversight” script on them, and Ladybug couldn’t bring herself to mediate or even be mad at Alya. She was, after all, right on every count. So Marinette had been steeling herself to dig in her heels and fight an entirely new kind of battle, when overnight the entire movement against them evaporated. 

She’d literally slept through it. The news had gotten out that the Prime Minister was in talks with President Hombee to “deploy” Majestia against Papillon, and not only did the movement’s “mysterious” backer immediately withdraw, but the tide of public and governmental opinion turned overwhelmingly against the idea of American intrusion of any kind, direct or ideological. They’d even been able to harness the support to actually have many of the demands Rena Rouge had made of the city enacted. There was still some tension between the law and the heroes, but the former’s leash had been tightened and the latter had successfully defended themselves against the concept. 

Her theory that Papillon was pulling the strings was never shared with the public, a call that Alya agreed with, even when the final and most damning piece of evidence arrived some days after the tides turned. The chief of police vanished and was found hours later with a concussion and no memory of the previous month. And in all this time, Mayura had never been spotted, nor a single sentimonster sent to the battlefield. Ryuuko had been the first one able to say what they all knew out loud, and she had done so in expressing surprise (and perhaps even disappointment) that Mayura had bothered to keep the real man alive. That had been followed up by Pegasus’s comment that it was quite likely that her whole scheme hadn’t been necessary, as the man had found nothing unusual about any of the actions he’d been told he’d taken. 

Ladybug was on guard against a repeat of that maneuver- in fact, it had played a key role in many of her worst nightmares over the months- but as of yet it hadn’t occurred, and it was a simple matter for Rena Rouge to check if they had any suspicions. They’d learned some time ago that her powers could reveal sentimonsters provided that they were attempting to masquerade as someone or something else. “Reality” also exposed Juleka wielding the Tiger, which had been embarrassing for everyone involved. 

She’d been granted some much-needed breathing room after that dizzying series of events, but three months ago, Papillon had begun to focus on hurting the heroes personally. Viperion had been called in almost daily to direct the handling of hostage situations and the like. Not that the Cure couldn’t solve the problem, but once again, Papillon was targeting their image and intentionally forcing them to make harder and harder choices in an attempt to break their spirits. He had come dangerously close to succeeding. 

The second to last attempt had seen Papillon take a leaf out of Chat Blanc’s book, and claim that an akuma had been placed in his victim’s heart. To Marinette’s horror, and unlike Chat Blanc, he hadn’t been entirely lying. The villain itself was fairly easy to subdue, but Ladybug and Chat Noir would have stood there for an eternity grappling with the idea of having to destroy an ICD inside a person’s chest, Cure or no Cure. Ryuuko had only hesitated long enough to tell the other two heroes, and unbeknownst to her, her partners, to look away. They had. 

No doubt as a direct result of that, Papillon’s last resort was to play his longest-held card: his knowledge of Ryuuko’s identity. His complete lack of action on the matter, and Kagami’s utter refusal to be left on the sidelines (and the necessity for a warrior to face down some of the more outright vicious akumas) had many months previously resulted in her being granted the Dragon permanently despite the risk. 

Ladybug had been akumatized that day. What followed, and how it ended, only Kagami Tsurugi knew. And for the past month, everyone had been doing their best to recover. Including Papillon, whatever exactly had happened to him. 

The akumas as of late had been rare, fanciful, and relatively weak. Sometimes Marinette wondered whether crafting the more creative akumas was something Papillon legitimately enjoyed doing. A form of art. At some twisted level, she could understand. The freedom of expression those powers allowed had the potential to be something beautiful. It made her all the more determined to see the Butterfly in better hands one day. 

Despite all that had happened, and all that was no doubt still to come, Marinette’s faith in herself and her friends had only grown stronger. She had slowly come to the realization that, whoever he was behind the mask, whatever his motives, Papillon did not define her life as a hero. For he would fall, sooner rather than later, and she would still be here. Papillon wasn’t her fated nemesis, or her final challenge. 

He was her origin story. 

Hers, and Chat’s, and Rena’s, and Carapace’s, and Ryuuko’s… 

“Buginette, if you hadn’t started smiling just now, I would have called Ryuuko. Maybe Rena too. You were spacing out hard. And not in the cute way where you’re planning something, the way that means you’re obsessing over something that you can’t fix.” 

Ladybug blinked. “Sorry. A lot on my mind.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“There’s nothing to say that we haven’t already said, _chaton_. Us all being there for each other is enough, as always. And I think you’re right.” 

“Of course I am.” He paused. “About what?” 

“I… think it’s time she knew. All three of them, actually.” 

There was only one _them_ that could mean. Chat’s green eyes widened, almost glowing in the growing darkness. “Carapace too? I get to do that, right? Also, not to be difficult, but why?” 

“Of course you do. And because I think we all need it. Things will never be… there will never be a perfect time. That’s why now _is_ the perfect time.” 

“What about…?” 

Ladybug didn’t answer immediately. A full ten seconds passed before she spoke. “Is it okay if I handle that? I know we wanted to do it together, but after what happened...” 

“Of course, Bug. You two have been putting off talking about it for a while. This cat knows when to give two estranged lovebirds space.” 

She rolled her eyes. “We’re not _estranged_ , Chat. We were all on a date literally two days ago.” 

“Yes, but it’s been a little weird. Just when you start to relax, you keep flinching away from her. I know you both need time, but I miss… us. How comfortable we all were.” 

Marinette couldn’t argue with that. She really wanted to clear the air with Kagami, and doing so without revealing her identity… it just wouldn’t seem right or fair to either of them. Not after what she’d done. Not after what Kagami had done, either. 

“Me too.” 

They sat in silence for some time as the last of the sun slipped under the horizon. 

“How are you going to do it? And who first?” 

“Rena,” responded Ladybug immediately. 

Chat narrowed his eyes. “Bugaboo. Love. Light of my life. If you’re thinking about this in terms of _putting off_ talking to our Dragon…” 

“No! Chat, no. Of course not. I just… well. I don’t want to just come out and say it. I want to let them figure it out. And our Fox has an advantage on that front. It’ll be easier if I know how obvious I have to be.” A smile was starting to creep onto her face. 

“Easier for who? Wait. Wait a second. I know that look. Are you going to _mess with them?_ ” 

“I…” 

The guilt briefly brought her plotting to a stop, but Adrien only started laughing. “You know what, go ahead. It’ll be the same in the end, and I think it’ll be fun. You need that, they need that, we all need that. But I’ll be there to tell you if I think you’re going too far, okay? I know you’ll worry about it.” 

She let out a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. “Thanks, kitty. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

  


When the akuma alert sounded the following midafternoon, Marinette had been excited to put her plan into motion. She hadn’t been ready for a surprisingly difficult, if not overly dangerous, akuma. 

At least the view from the moon was nice. It had been a while since “Cosmobug” had made an appearance, though whether this technically counted as an appearance was questionable. No cameras here, just a lot of rocks and dust and craters. Maybe that was for the better. Marinette had never quite forgiven Alya for coining a name for every possible transformation of theirs, nor Adrien for sticking to them religiously. They were insufferable sometimes. She loved them so much. 

She’d already contacted Max, as well as a few others. Honestly, she was berating herself for not bringing in the Horse when the akuma had shown up. Hookshot wielded his namesake tool in a particularly surreal, reality-breaking way that made him infuriating to deal with. Whatever he hit, he was pulled towards in the span of about a second, which was the same time it took for the hook to reach any given target. Regardless of distance. He also happened to lock whatever he hit in place for the duration, “pausing” its momentum. All the heroes were having a hard time wrapping their heads around all the different ways Hookshot could use and abuse this, whereas the akuma seemed to delight in coming up with new and bizarre tricks. Such as leaving her stranded on the moon. 

How Papillon expected this akuma to actually _defeat_ them wasn’t clear, but it was certainly annoying. Hookshot was yet another villain that couldn’t seem to leave the poor Eiffel Tower alone, using the tallest structure in the city for its line of sight expansive enough to easily keep the heroes scattered and divided. And he never seemed to miss, no matter how small or far away the target. Juleka, for example, had been deposited not just in the zoo but in the tiger enclosure. On top of a tiger. It had proved more than distraction enough for Hookshot to pry her claws from his side and escape. 

He’d even stolen her Charm, snatched it out of the air as it fell, which more than anything just felt rude. 

Hmm. The moon kind of sucked, actually. Ladybug plopped down and starting idly drawing in the dust with her finger, simply to keep herself occupied while she planned her next move. Instead, she found herself wondering if the Cure would revert it, or if her rough sketch of Ryuuko’s horned silhouette would confuse the hell out of some lunar explorer one day. 

This would be the first time in months Pegasus had made an appearance in Paris. Despite his efforts otherwise, Max had been forced to live with his aunt in Lyon after his mother’s astronaut training was complete. It was, after all, difficult to raise a child from space. And so, after receiving the news that even after his mother returned their family was likely going to settle there, Ladybug had given him permission to operate independently in Lyon indefinitely. Alya had been rather annoyed that she hadn’t been alerted in time to have the article ready. Someone from an actual proper news channel had beat her to it. By fourteen minutes. She’d fumed about it for days. 

If Pegasus was needed in Paris, he’d have to portal there first. It was convenient, then, that he’d also recently had the distinction of becoming the first of their generation of superheroes to… advance? Evolve? Mature? They’d never decided on a term for it. At any rate, Max no longer suffered from having only a single use of his ability and the resulting five-minute timer. He still had a limit that would exhaust him and eventually force a detransformation, dependent on the size of and distance between portals, but that limit was slowly growing. It wouldn’t wipe him out to retrieve her, though it would certainly be best if they avoided making the same mistake again. 

Sure enough, a portal opened to her left a few seconds later. She flew through, dismissing the power-up as she alighted on a roof. 

“So. First Ladybug on the moon, huh? Did you bring me a souvenir? I want a rock or something for Plagg to try eating. Maybe it’d stop him from pestering me to take him there.” 

She decided to ignore that. “Any luck getting Hookshot indoors?” 

“Nope. Haven’t gotten your Charm back, either. Pegasus is pretty sure he dropped it on Mars.” 

“…That’s some impressive aim.” 

Chat snorted. “Tell me about it. But later,” he added, as Ladybug’s earrings beeped a warning. 

“Alright. Try not to end up on Jupiter while I’m gone.” 

She swung away to find a place to recharge while Adrien was in the middle of pointing out that Jupiter didn’t have a solid surface so therefore likely couldn’t be a target, et cetera. Nerd. 

  


This time, she summoned her Charm while Hookshot was being distracted by Rena and Ryuuko. She almost didn’t catch it. It was a ball bearing, heavy but about as small as a plum pit. Before she could even begin to think about how she was supposed to use it, Pegasus landed at her side. 

“Ladybug. It has been eighty-seven days since we last spoke in person. I’d make more time for pleasantries, but there is an akuma on the loose. I know how to immobilize it. All I need is for Hookshot to fire at a predictable time at a predictable target. He appears to pride himself on his aim, though I find it highly improbable that it is not currently being significantly augmented by magic. Regardless, I expect you can bait him with your Charm by appealing to his pride. Shall we engage?” 

Operating alone had clearly made Max more decisive. She was impressed, and happy to follow someone else’s lead for once. Not that she didn’t often lean on one of the other heroes when their skillset best countered a particular villain, but they still tended to leave the plans to her. 

“Good to see you too, Pegasus. Let’s go.” 

Sure enough, Hookshot fired at her Charm when she made a show of saying that _surely_ he couldn’t hit such a small target and tossed it across a city block to Chat Noir. For the first time, he didn’t hit his mark, because Pegasus created a portal that redirected the hook at… the akuma itself. And just like that, Hookshot was firmly locked in place, more than long enough for Chat to close the distance and turn the object to dust. 

One purified butterfly and Cure later- not that this akuma had actually damaged much of anything- and it was done. 

The victim was babbling something about a speedrun he’d screwed up. Ah. That would explain some things. Once again, Max was the best person to handle this, and in no time the two were engaged in some absurdly technical conversation that seemed to brighten the man’s mood considerably. She’d leave them to it. 

The heroes gathered on a nearby rooftop. Rena Rouge, who had been Hookshot’s last victim before he’d been subdued, was the last to arrive. 

“Hey, little bug. Heard you went on an adventure today.” 

“Little bug? Really?” She turned to look at Rena. Well, up at her. Rena did have a point, but like hell was Marinette going to take that lying down. 

“Yeah. I mean, what are you, meter forty-five?” 

“Meter forty- _nine_ of _fully capable of kicking your ass_ , Fox.” 

“Hey, I’m always down to spar. It’s been a while.” 

“Maybe later. And yes, I’m sorry to say you missed the space transformation, Rena.” 

The corner of Rena’s mouth twitched. “Oh well. I much prefer it when I can see your face anyway.” 

Before Ladybug could respond- and she did in fact have a response ready- Alya cleared her throat. “That reminds me. Show of hands: who here has, at some point, had a crush on Ladybug?” 

One by one, every hand present went up. They’d all long ago learned it was best to not even try to lie to her. Chat Noir’s hand was up before Rena’s. 

Ladybug glowered at them. If Pegasus weren’t still with the akuma victim, there’d at least be one dissenting opinion. Though Rena would no doubt say that it didn’t count if you weren’t attracted to girls at all. Or anyone very much. 

“Now, keep your hand up if you’ve ever had a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

Chat Noir starting cackling. He kept his hand up… and so did _everyone else_. Seriously? Kagami was obvious, but Juleka? Rose? Okay, Nino and Nathaniel she knew about, but _Marc_? She was certain, at least when it came to the wielders of the Turtle, Goat, and Rooster, that it was a thing of the past on both counts, but still. They at least had the decency to look embarrassed. 

Rena Rouge confidently scanned the assembled heroes before turning back to Ladybug with a smile. “See? I told you that the Venn diagram of people who like you and who like our favorite supplier of baked goods is a circle. That can only mean one thing. You two could definitely be more than friends, if you’re that alike. Come on.” 

Ah, yes. Here was the _other_ reason Marinette wanted to end this charade at last. It was hard to tell who Alya was more determined to set Ladybug up with. At least when Adrien made such insinuations, they were jokes. Alya absolutely meant it. 

It wasn’t even entirely her fault that she kept making these kinds of egregious mistakes. The glamour was holding firm as ever. Alya had a tendency to run into it headfirst and bounce off, producing these situations that Chat Noir always found hilarious. So did she, admittedly. There was a reason she’d never told Rena to stop, as either Ladybug or Marinette. Alya would have done so instantly, though no doubt only grown more certain of her theory as a result. 

Pegasus joined them, looking quite lost as to what was happening. Ladybug took a deep breath. 

“All the rest of you can go. Thank you for your help today. Rena, stay behind a moment, won’t you? I need a word with you.” 

The heroes lowered their hands and began to disperse. Max waved and stepped backwards through a portal. Far more dramatically, Kagami warped away in a flash of lightning, apparently having never used that gambit against the akuma. Knowing her, and Marinette certainly did, she’d been saving it for the perfect moment if it happened to arise. Juleka and Rose, oddly enough, headed for the zoo rather than back to the Couffaine houseboat, Juleka mumbling something about having made a new friend. Nino spared a moment to catch Ladybug’s eye in an effort to apologize for his girlfriend. _Their_ girlfriend, not that he knew that. Yet. Marc and Nathaniel scampered off, Ladybug recalling that they were working on a new comic. They’d shown her the draft last week. 

Someone wasn’t leaving. “You too, cat. Scram.” Still wheezing with laughter, Adrien let the two heroes be and vaulted away in the direction Carapace had gone. 

Alya was, visibly, caught between panic and excitement at being singled out. She rallied, however, and turned back on the charm. “Oh? You wanted us alone? How interesting-” 

Ladybug stepped forward, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her into a kiss. 

For a moment, it seemed like Rena was getting over her shock and starting to reciprocate, and then she leapt backwards, stammering. “I… _Ladybug_ … I thought… I thought you couldn’t date in the suit. I mean I know that got ruined a long time ago with Chat Noir but you didn’t want to make things more complex and is this really happening oh my _god_ I didn’t actually think-” 

As adorable as her elated babbling was, Ladybug cut it off. “No, I don’t think I’m ready for Paris to know about more than me and Chat. Which means…” 

She stepped forward again, and Alya assumed the look of a deer in headlights as Ladybug drew in even closer. Close enough to whisper. “ _That_ isn’t happening again until you figure me out. And… you’re right, Marinette and I are pretty similar. Maybe you should ask her about me.” 

Then, to finish it off, she pulled back and did something she’d only ever allowed herself to do as Marinette. She gave her girlfriend an affectionate poke right over the mole on her forehead. Rena’s mask covered it up, of course, so no one else would think twice about it. That was one of their _things_ , like Marinette resting her head in Alya’s lap or them teaming up to relentlessly tease Nino and Adrien for dancing around each other for so long. 

Rena blinked and shook her head. For a moment, she clutched it as if in pain, before relaxing and turning back to Ladybug. “Is… is that a promise?” 

“It’s an _invitation._ ” 

Marinette smiled warmly at her girlfriend before leaping off the building and swinging away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve stated before that I hate assigning powers to unrevealed Miraculouses, but. Couldn’t really avoid it completely here. If the Ox _isn’t_ the opposite of the Mouse, I’ll sure have egg on my face. ~~If that happens I might just edit it. Who’s going to stop me? No one.~~ But I don’t consider the fringe possibilities that my Miraculous assignments are incorrect, or that the Tiger’s power isn’t some form of concealment, to be significant enough to worry about. Some things are obvious because they are right, and I think the writers have proven themselves to have a pretty good sense for thematic resonance. But again, if I’m somehow wrong? The edit button exists.
> 
> I have no idea if detailing the events skipped in the way that I did is a sensible thing to do, or if it was at all fun to read. I just felt it was necessary. I have to establish a solid foundation before I start fucking around, or I’ll second-guess myself into oblivion. Even if it means walking a razor’s edge between two wildly different tones. Whether I managed that without more than a few superficial cuts is up for debate. The goal was to use them to complement each other. And before someone asks, only one of the stories alluded to strikes me as fit for a fic of its own. I think you can guess which one.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Maybe she had messed up. 

“Why would that happen to her? Adrien almost pinned down my identity once or twice before we revealed ourselves. He didn’t get all…” 

Marinette had expected Alya to be distracted. Or that she’d revert back to the relentless identity hunter she’d been those first few months. Marinette had all sorts of plans for that, to start leaving hints as her civilian self. Instead, her girlfriend had shown up to their shared class that morning clearly not having slept much. She had been unable to focus on anything or anyone for more than a few seconds, not even able to interrogate Marinette as Ladybug had suggested, and it wasn’t _voluntary_. She wasn’t ignoring other priorities in favor of obsessing over Ladybug’s words. It wasn’t all Alya could think about, it was all she both couldn’t and couldn’t _not_ think about. It was driving the poor girl mad. 

This wasn’t fun. 

So she had slipped back home during lunch and was interrogating Tikki for answers. It was still rare that her kwami would give her direct information, but in this case she seemed to understand that this was no time to dodge questions with support and platitudes. Not that she wasn’t sincere when she did, and not that it didn’t usually help, but right now it simply wouldn’t suffice. 

“Let’s start with this. If Alya had been right that Ladybug was Chloé back then-” 

Tikki waited patiently while Marinette completed her dramatic display of disgust at the notion. 

“-she wouldn’t have broken the glamour completely unless she saw Chloé transforming or something equally obvious. Successfully putting the pieces together once isn’t enough! Not for you two. And if she’d then been presented with some convincing evidence that Chloé _wasn’t_ Ladybug, it’d slip from her mind soon enough and she’d be back to square one.” 

“That’s… good to know. Why aren’t they all like that?” 

“Well, they are, for almost anyone else. But we’re talking about Alya! Alya with the Fox, that is. It’s hard to hide anything from one of Trixx’s kits,” Tikki chirped. “She told you months ago that she learned every hero’s identity but yours and Chat’s just by getting to know them well enough. Only you two could possibly hope to keep fooling her at this point. But there’s a downside, of course.” 

“Of course,” echoed Marinette. 

“Twice as powerful, twice as vulnerable. If someone catches one of you or Chat Noir, it’s much easier for them to figure out the other. That’s just how it is. Probably. I think.” 

“You think? How many thousands of years have you been doing this, Tikki?” 

Marinette had meant only to tease, but Tikki actually looked annoyed at her words. “Well, _Madame Guardian_ , what you’re doing here is totally new! All the old rules might not apply! For the first time since your species invented the wheel, I’m not quite sure how it works!” 

She quickly changed her tone upon seeing her charge’s face fall. “That’s not a bad thing, Marinette! What you’ve done is wonderful! It’s been so long since most of us have had anywhere near this kind of freedom, and for this many of us to be active at once? Never happened before at all! Besides, I’m rather a fan of creating something new. I get to learn about it! It’s fun!” 

Marinette giggled, and then turned serious again. 

Regardless of the exact combination of factors, Alya was stuck in the middle of a shattering illusion. For anyone else, even those heavy hints wouldn’t have been enough, but her Fox was perceptive and knew her quite well. Plus, she’d actually given permission for Alya to _try_ to figure out her identity, something she knew her girlfriend had stopped doing long ago. The glamour didn’t care about that though, and was still trying to rebuff Alya. It would have already managed to deflect her attention if her abilities didn’t make her _aware_ of that attention being deflected, resulting in, well, what had happened. 

Rena Rouge had told Ladybug what it was like. Seeing through a glamour, that is. She’d described it as waking up from a dream in which you were certain you were already awake, despite the glaring and obvious inconsistencies in the dream world around you. For others, reality insinuated itself just as naturally as the dream had, and they went on their way without much issue beyond ordinary surprise. As the Fox, she was alert to magic intended to conceal (or reveal), so for her the process was an aggressively conscious one. It was part of her nature, both a strength and a weakness, as so many of their powers were. 

It was Marinette’s fault. She’d been hoping to lead Alya on a chase, something she knew very well the girl would have enjoyed, but instead she’d led her into a trap. However, it was also within her power to fix. 

An alert from her phone drew her attention. 

**stupid meowcat** : So I just ran into Alya in the hallway. 

**bugged** : i know, kitty. i screwed up. i’m going to walk her home this evening and give up the game. also, i can’t believe you’re still using what she called you that one time as your name. 

**stupid meowcat** : It was funny. Your girlfriend’s pretty hilarious, you know. When she’s not trapped in an inescapable mental loop. 

**bugged** : hey. : ( 

**stupid meowcat** : Don’t beat yourself up. I told you I’d step in if I thought it was going wrong. Sometimes things don’t go the way you plan, Buginette. 

**bugged** : yeah. i know. and thanks. oh, and by the way: tikki says that if anyone figures out one of us, it’s a lot easier to figure out the other. one of them really should have told us this earlier, but it means alya might learn your identity tonight too. 

**stupid meowcat** : I kind of assumed that it wouldn’t take long for Alya to pin me down- take that however you want- once you told her who you are. It’s fine. I’ll probably invite Nino over today and tell him everything. Unlike some people, I don’t toy with my prey. 

**bugged** : that’s a lie and we both know it. also, are you and she actually…? i know you flirt sometimes. 

**stupid meowcat** : I do not know the answer to that question and I don’t believe she does either. We just joke around with each other for fun and even if something more ever happens, I don’t think we’ll know how to define it. 

**bugged** : somehow that suits you two. 

She turned back to Tikki, who had wandered away. “So, to be clear, there’s no chance that anyone else- say, for example, the Dragon- could get stuck like Alya did?” 

“No, I don’t see why that would- wait, _no_ , you can’t rope me into this, Marinette! It’s your decision whether you want to reveal yourself to them, but I will not be involved in this mischief!” 

“Humph. Plagg or Trixx would support me.” 

“Yes. Yes they would. And that is exactly why I can’t encourage what you’re doing.” With that, she settled down for a nap in one of Marinette’s flowerpots, grumbling about humans never changing. 

  


It was a good thing that Alya had someone to guide her home. She kept stopping and staring into space, and Marinette had to call her name to get her to keep walking. If Marinette didn’t know very well where her girlfriend’s apartment was, they could have gotten lost. 

No one else was there, thankfully. She led Alya to her room and sat down next to her on her bed. She couldn’t help but be reminded of the day, so long ago now, that Marinette had invited Alya into her world. Giving her the Fox Miraculous had been a decision as natural and obvious as breathing, and even if sometimes it hurt her to see Alya in danger because of her, she could and would never regret it. 

Her girlfriend was still half-comatose. It took her a few tries to get Alya’s attention. 

“M- Marinette, what is it? Wait, don’t I need too… Hang on, sorry, I can’t…” 

“You were going to ask me about Ladybug. I know she told you to.” She tapped one of her earrings, and slowly, Alya’s clouded gaze locked onto them for the very first time. “I was there, Alya. This didn’t quite go how I wanted it to, but it’s me. It’s always been me. Always been us, from the very beginning.” 

Marinette didn’t have anywhere near Alya’s sensitivity to it, but she’d been dealing with magic for even longer. She could pick up on it a little. Enough that she felt some invisible pressure in the air dissipate as Alya’s eyes cleared at last. 

The first thing that came out of her mouth was nothing. That was followed, several seconds later, by an ear-grating fox shriek that seemed to contain every emotion capable of being felt by humans. And possibly a few new ones. 

“Ow.” 

“I- goddammit I swear that was supposed to be words, thanks Trixx- I just… I just…” Her speech was light, airy, breathless. “It’s always been you.” 

“It’s always been _us_ , Alya. I would never have been Ladybug without you.” 

“ _It’s always been you_ -” Suddenly, she cut off and her expression shifted. “You.” 

“Al?” 

“You’ve been my beta reader. For _four years_. I only stopped writing about… you… two years ago.” 

“You’ve never stopped writing about me.” 

_“You know what I mean.”_

Marinette flushed. “If I’d said no, you’d have asked Nino. Or even,” she shuddered, “ _Adrien._ No offense to the boys, but I do not trust them with that kind of power. Especially not the cat,” she added without thinking. 

Alya froze, Marinette’s slip having been more than enough to break the already crumbling hold Chat Noir’s glamour had on her. Oh. Whoops. She’d intended to lead her there a little more carefully and check with Adrien one last time before she did. Well, he’d made it pretty clear before that he both didn’t mind and viewed it as an inevitability. 

She wasn’t having nearly as dramatic a reaction this time. Maybe at some level she’d figured that out when Marinette’s glamour had finally broken, but was only now coming to terms with it. That, or the process was less of a strain without having to go over just how many times and in how many different ways she’d embarrassed herself in front of her girlfriend _and_ her idol. 

Five. Four. Three. Two. One- 

“I am going to strangle you both. But not before I, _finally_ , get the full story out of you. And before that…” Letting out a huff, Alya got up. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Um.” 

“Right. Back.” 

As Alya strode out of the room, Marinette’s phone buzzed. 

**stupid meowcat** : How’s it going? If you haven’t told her, I might. The first thing Nino did when we were alone was freak out about Alya. 

**bugged** : i told her! she’s handling it. what about nino? 

**stupid meowcat** : I think I broke him. 

**stupid meowcat** : Remember the akuma last week? The orchestra one? 

**bugged** : yes. shockingly enough, i was there. i, heh, may also still be thinking about the look on kagami’s face when she won the sword/bow duel. 

**stupid meowcat** : Me too. Also, remember how I said “violins is never the solution?” 

**bugged** : unfortunately. 

**stupid meowcat** : I brought up the akuma and made the same joke. He twitched really weirdly. 

**bugged** : hard to say if that’s the glamour or him restraining himself from punching you. or kissing you. hard to tell with you two. 

**stupid meowcat** : Then I said that I guess no one likes an unrequested encore. 

**bugged** : i am also going to punch and/or kiss you, just so you know. 

**stupid meowcat** : I think that did it. He just said “bro, are you fucking serious,” and then he walked into my bathroom and shut the door. I can hear him banging his head on the wall. 

**stupid meowcat** : It’s been five minutes. 

**stupid meowcat** : I’m starting to get concerned. 

**bugged** : please make sure your boyfriend doesn’t destroy what brain cells he has left. alya complains that he keeps forgetting he isn’t quite as resilient out of the suit. she wrote an article recently that was basically a long passive-aggressive yet loving jab at him. it was sweet. 

**stupid meowcat** : Oh, is THAT why he was sulking the other day? 

**bugged** : “Top Ten Things Carapace Has Been Hit By Without Appearing To Care.” yes. 

**stupid meowcat** : I am so deeply interested in this list and will be reading it later. 

**bugged** : #3 was “Every Other Hero, At Least Once.” the amount of photo evidence was frankly impressive. 

**stupid meowcat** : That’s our girl. Oh. She just messaged me “i release you from your promise, you damn cat, because i don’t want to be a hypocrite” 

**stupid meowcat** : I have absolutely no idea what this means. 

**bugged** : …i think i do, and will be taking full advantage of that the next chance i get. 

**stupid meowcat** : Oh hey, I think Nino’s done having a crisis. Talk later! 

**bugged** : you two have fun! 

Marinette returned her phone to her pocket just in time for her girlfriend to waltz back in with a bowl of popcorn. Really, Alya? 

“Now spill, girl.” She plopped back down next to her, tossed a kernel in her mouth, and then yanked the bowl away when Marinette absentmindedly reached for it. “Nuh uh. Mine. This is your penance for letting me embarrass myself in front of my crush for four solid years. Really, what kind of best friend does that?” 

“One with a very important secret identity!” She made another grab for the popcorn, and Alya lifted it up out of her reach. Her eyes glimmered with mischief, and Marinette knew there was no winning this one. She resigned herself to a snackless existence. “You’re so mean.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the worst girlfriend ever. Now _talk_ , bug.” 

“Fine, fox. Get comfortable, we’re starting from the beginning…” 

  


It was everything Marinette had hoped for, really. Which was a relief, considering how much had gone awry in the past months. So many plans, so many expectations for how the future would and should play out… Papillon’s large-scale ploys were only the start. The nasty situation with Rose’s, and later Sabrina’s, parents, not to mention having to deal with Adrien’s father throwing a tantrum on a regular basis. The team splitting up, with Max firmly relocated and Ivan and Mylène already planning to go off to university elsewhere. She’d always imagined them all sticking together here in Paris… forever. Which in hindsight was silly, but she couldn’t help but want it. And last but far from least her own akumatization, briefly shattering her trust in herself and the resulting events even driving a wedge, however temporary and minor, between her and Kagami. It was an ongoing struggle with herself to accept a flawed future, she knew that. So when things went exactly as planned, it was a breath of fresh air. One that she tried not to feel guilty about taking. 

She’d rehearsed this conversation to herself hundreds of times over the years, hoping, wishing, that one day she’d be able to tell her girlfriend the story for real. She knew exactly what Alya would ask, what she’d react to, and most importantly, Marinette knew how to tease Alya to within a nanometer of her life. 

“That was a fun day. Lady Noire probably won’t make another appearance, though… unless we have a really good reason. And no,” she booped Alya on the nose, and then again on the forehead, “your libido is not a really good reason.” 

It took a lot to sincerely embarrass Alya Césaire, but the memory of her very vocal appreciation of Lady Noire did it. Her eyes went wide, processing the full implications of her rambling to Marinette after that eventful occasion. To her credit, she rallied quickly. “Okay, but have you considered: _holy shit?_ ” 

“Down, fox.” 

“But why nooooot?” she whined. Literally, the word trailed into a high-pitched squeal that didn’t sound quite human. From across the room, Trixx interrupted their conversation with Tikki just long enough to smirk at their charge. 

“Because that, Alya. I’ll leave the cat traits to Adrien, thank you very much.” 

Alya burst out laughing. “Oh my god. I _knew_ I heard him purr once or twice. As Chat, I mean. Ugh, that feels so weird to say but so right at the same time.” 

“He started doing it out of the suit too a few months ago. Not sure how that works exactly, but we’ve been assured that even lifelong wielders never get more than a few tics. Not too many for the magic to cover, anyway.” 

“What are yours?” 

“Remember how cold last winter was? And how you refused to sleep over because you said I kept my room too warm? If I hadn’t I would have. Um. Basically started hibernating.” She pouted. “And I used to love the snow…” 

“Does the slowly increasing number of plants in your room have something to do with this, too?” 

“Maybe, but don’t tell Adrien I admitted that.” 

“I wouldn’t dare. And do you by chance-” 

Marinette sighed. “I do _not_ eat aphids, thank you very much. To be honest, _renardeau_ , I think out of all of us you might be the worst off. That scream of yours is certainly something. It was hard not to comment on it before. As Marinette, that is.” She’d never hesitated as Ladybug. 

“Trixx has not apologized for that, and I don’t think they ever will. Oh, and by the way, you could have. Teased me as Marinette like you did as Ladybug, I mean. I knew you knew who I was, girl. It’s pretty easy for me to tell when my own glamour isn’t working on someone. Er… about that…” She trailed off. 

“What?” 

“Never mind. It’s not important.” 

“Alya. It sounds like it might be important.” 

“It’s really not, I promise. Just like I promised not to tell anyone about them. This is a ‘you’re going to have to trust me on this’ situation, Bug.” 

Considering how often she’d asked incomprehensible things of both Rena Rouge and Alya Césaire, that was fair. “I do. You know I do.” 

“Good. Anyway, I just thought you were Ladybug’s closest confidant. Not least since you were apparently immune to… uh. Hmm.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Akumatization, Alya. You can say it. It’s been a month. I’m not over it completely, but I’ll get there.” 

“Oh. Good. You know, I just assumed you were her best friend. I didn’t actually think about it often, which is weird in itself. Ugh. Glamours are bullshit.” She shook her head and readjusted her glasses. “Still some more pieces fitting together. That’s going to be happening for a while.” 

“That reminds me. I wanted to apologize for putting you through that, I didn’t mean to-” Alya was already waving her concerns away. 

“That’s sweet, but it’s fine. Really. It was half my own fault, anyway. I spent all those years not letting myself even try to think about who you might be, and I think at some point or another my own magic seeped in to reinforce that up here.” She tapped her head. “So my own powers were fighting me. I, er, outfoxed myself. It wasn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last. Besides, now I know that _I_ was Ladybug’s best friend all along. Thirteen-year-old Alya is having a moment.” 

“You’ve been _dating_ Ladybug for _two years_.” 

_“…Oh my god.”_

“Seventeen-year-old Alya is also having a moment?” 

“Maybe. Maybe. Like, adding onto the whole dream metaphor- remember that? I keep accidentally thinking with dream logic again before catching myself.” 

“The logic that led to you shipping me with myself, you mean?” 

Alya buried her face in her hands. “Just tell me now. Am I ever going to hear the end of that?” 

“Probably not. Not unless you ask.” 

“Well then.” Her girlfriend looked up, and she was grinning. Oh no. The Fox was back. “I’ll just call you Maribug.” 

_“Alya.”_

“Well, Adrien already took _Buginette_ , so…” 

“You’re both awful.” She said this while leaning closer, letting her head fall on Alya’s shoulder. 

“Oh, definitely. And… do something for me?” 

“Yes?” 

“Transform?” 

Marinette complied. “Okay, now what-” 

Her voice died in her throat at Alya’s expression. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this. Wait, actually. Yes, you damn well do.” 

Thankfully, for both Marinette’s ears and Alya’s dignity, their lips met before Alya’s pounce could be accompanied by another blood-curdling shriek of joy. 

  


**bugged** : i know we figured out how to use our powers silently a while ago, but it’s bullshit that we can’t transform without speaking. what if a wielder is mute?

 **bugged** : okay tikki says we can but it takes “an emotional focal point.” she also says i should go back to sleep. 

**bugged** : from now on, i will no longer say “transform me” when i need to turn into ladybug. i will simply kiss you, kagami, or alya passionately on the mouth to do so. 

**stupid meowcat** : Okay, Marinette, but did you need to text me at 3am to tell me that? 

**bugged** : i heard “okay, marinette.” motion passed meeting adjourned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original version of that last joke [here](https://danisdreaming.tumblr.com/post/628706990335623168/alliance-meeting-adora-from-now-on-i-will-no).
> 
> “Stupid meowcat” is the second time Alya has quoted Homestuck in this series. I suppose I may as well make it official that she’s read it. Let’s be real, she would.
> 
> I am doing this because I can.


	3. Chapter 3

The secure messaging system Max and Markov had designed wasn’t big on enforced order, relying instead on the users to have a reasonable number of individual chats with sensible titles and usernames. 

It was, therefore, a complete mess. Marinette had given up trying to keep it organized, settling for simply pinning the chat for battlefield communication to the top, locking their usernames in said chat to their proper hero names, and letting the rest do as they pleased. Except Kim, who was no longer allowed to create new chats. It took her a moment to find the series of messages with herself, Chat, Rena, Carapace, and Ryuuko. It was, and always had been, titled “*redacted*” for reasons to do with a dork named Adrien Agreste and his endless delight in jokes that took a _very_ long time to pay off. In this case, that time might be soon. 

**majestia 2 french boogaloo** : I have been informed that it is possible for us to transform without speaking if we have an “emotional focal point.” I do not think Tikki lied to me, but my attempts thus far this morning have been unsuccessful. Has anyone else tried this? Or know anything about it? 

**majestia 2 french boogaloo** : Also, @ **renardeau** , for the thousandth time, stop changing my name. 

_**majestia 2 french boogaloo** ’s name has been changed to **ladybug** by **ladybug**_

**renardeau** : oh, wow, you’re up early. good morning to you too 

_**ladybug** ’s name has been changed to by **renardeau**_

: How did you even… nevermind. I _will_ take away your admin privileges, see if I don’t. 

_’s name has been changed to **ladybug** by **ladybug**_

**renardeau** : if i kissed you, would you let me change your name? 

**renardeau** : that reminds me, i haven’t gotten to do so properly as rena yet. this is unacceptable and must be remedied as soon as possible 

**michelangelo** : renaaaa. shush. ryuukos here. 

**renardeau** : wait, she doesn’t know? @ **ladybug** @ **chatting** explain i was looking forward to that. and for our dear leader to finally start typing like herself instead of all Ladybug Official 

**michelangelo** : RENA 

_**michelangelo** ’s name has been changed to **leonardo** by **renardeau**_

**leonardo** : WHAT DOES THAT MEAN??? 

**leonardo** : @ **ladybug** please remove her admin powers for turtle-related crimes 

**ladybug** : I will do no such thing, Donatello. 

_**leonardo** ’s name has been changed to **donatello** by **renardeau**_

**donatello** : also which one of you told wayzz to call me that 

**donatello** : STOP. 

**hoarder** : I have never talked to your kwami, and I still do not understand this joke. 

**hoarder** : Also, excuse me, but Eastern dragons do not hoard. 

_**hoarder** ’s name has been changed to **ryuuko** by **ryuuko**_

_**ryuuko** ’s name has been locked by **ryuuko**_

**chatting** : No, that was about the growing collection of weaponry in your room. 

**ryuuko** : How do you know about that? 

**renardeau** : lol @ **ladybug** @ **chatting** please 

**donatello** : @ **ryuuko** ohhhh eastern dragon. duh. i always wondered why you didnt get wings 

**ryuuko** : I am the storm. Wings would be superfluous. 

**ryuuko** : I’ve relayed your query to my kwami, @ **ladybug**. Answers forthcoming, though it may take some time. 

**renardeau** : wait, you can do that? 

**donatello** : whoa 

**chatting** : Hang on, your kwami is USEFUL? 

**chatting** : ajgkashsjaj 

**chatting** : jghsjahjagkljfjfdsjkd 

**chatting** : kgnjqhs 

**donatello** : bro you good 

**chatting** : Sorry, Plagg stole my phone. Which is my point exactly, you menace. 

**chatting** : nvasjvn wmnkjwcmnkco gedgsws 

**ladybug** : Tikki’s been surprisingly informative the past couple days, but that’s… not how she usually is. Yes, Tikki, I know you’re reading this over my shoulder. Please do not take my phone. I was already planning to bake you extra cookies for being helpful, and I appreciate you regardless of how much you decide to tell me. But. Ryuuko? Please tell me how you got Longg to actually tell you things. 

**ryuuko** : It would be quite the challenge to stop her. I know far more than I ever cared to about the intricacies and histories of our powers. Most of it simply does not matter or is obvious. 

**renardeau** : are you fucking kidding me. you WILL tell me everything 

**ryuuko** : She has been my constant companion for over a year. Relaying all that she has said in merely the past week would take a while. Do you really care to know about the past sixteen Butterfly wielders, and how their interpretations of the power compared and contrasted? 

**renardeau** : YES! 

**renardeau** : would you be up for an interview. or your kwami. or both. please both 

**ryuuko** : Interview? Like with the Ladyblogger? I suppose, but do we trust her with this kind of information? 

**ladybug** : Rena. Please. 

That was probably enough of that. Marinette didn’t think Alya would actually spill the beans, intentionally or accidentally. If there was one Miraculous wielder who could be obvious and get away with it, it was her. She’d even been wearing the Fox necklace openly for the past year, and no one had ever thought she was more than a fan of Rena Rouge, an assumption she took entirely too much delight in encouraging. Even to… extremes. Though she’d toned that down after it came back to bite her two months ago in the traditional way. At least she’d seen it coming and had prepared for it. Papillon’s attempt at manipulating Rena Rouge by threatening Alya Césaire had been neutralized quite effectively by Alya herself. 

Marinette switched to direct messages and found her conversation with Ryuuko. 

**ladybug** : Hey. Can we talk in person? Later tonight, maybe? 

**ryuuko** : About what we’ve been putting off, or something else? 

**ladybug** : Something else. Anything else, actually. I just wanted to talk to you. Spend some time together. 

**ryuuko** : It has been a while. You make for a fascinating conversational partner, Ladybug. I’ve missed it. 

**ladybug** : I… yes. So have I. I’ll come by in the evening. 

**ryuuko** : I’ll be waiting. 

Marinette closed out of the app and tossed her phone aside in irritation. How was it, that when _she_ was the one trying to fluster Kagami, the girl always managed to make _her_ blush? She could feel the red creeping up her face. The girl hadn’t even known she was talking to her girlfriend, and definitely wasn’t intending to flirt, but… well, Marinette was thankful that conversation hadn’t happened in person. Rena and Chat’s shenanigans, she could handle. Usually. Ryuuko’s innocent and honest compliments? She’d have been stammering at full throttle. 

Her alarm blared. Right. School still existed. It was nice, sometimes, to forget about the pressures of her hero life for a few hours, and she was grateful for the opportunity. Plus, this would be the first day she’d ever been able to sit next to Alya in class with the girl knowing who she was. She’d been looking forward to that. 

  


Her plan with Alya had been to lead her on, tease her, maybe throw her off the scent a couple times before finally letting the glamour collapse under the weight of so many small pieces of evidence. Alya would have loved it and had expressed her own disappointment that it hadn’t worked out that way. 

Kagami would require a different method. In fact, the process had already been started by Alya’s lack of subtlety earlier today. She wouldn’t announce her intentions. Kagami would have little interest in an opponent that outright admitted to be trying to lose. Instead she’d leave herself open, more and more brazenly, letting Kagami eventually seize the moment when it came and strike. Kagami had done the same when teaching her to fence, something she’d only realized months later after rewatching Adrien’s recording of their first proper duel. 

She’d let Kagami slay the glamour in a single blow. She just had to keep pushing the magic to its limits until she found them. This is why she’d been hoping to get some general idea of where to start with Alya, but that had failed. This wouldn’t. 

Not that she wanted to drag it out for too long. If not today, then tomorrow. She wanted her girlfriend back, dammit, even if it was her, not Kagami, that was the one uncomfortable. As far as she could tell, Kagami wasn’t even aware of her awkwardness, but Adrien was, and that wasn’t fair to him either. 

So the first move was a pretty bold one, if she did say so herself. 

“Why are there candles?” 

“It’s dark out. Neither of us have Chat Noir’s vision.” This was nonsense. Paris at night was more than bright enough for them to see each other. 

“And the roses?” 

“I like flowers. It’s a ladybug thing.” 

“I see.” 

There was a pause. 

“You don’t happen to-” Ryuuko started. 

_“I do not eat aphids.”_

“I didn’t think so, but I wanted to be sure.” 

It was completely impossible to tell if Ryuuko was joking or not. Kagami had tells, albeit ones she had enforced on herself through practice in order not to make other people too uneasy or confused. And because she, too, wanted to more readily show what she was feeling if she chose to. Ryuuko, on the other hand, had two visible emotional states. The first, and default, would make a brick wall feel melodramatic. The second was an unadulterated, self-satisfied glee that took her over when she defeated a challenging opponent via swordplay. Frankly, given how Ladybug and Chat Noir typically reacted to the sight of her like that, it was a wonder no one, not even Ryuuko herself, had figured out their feelings for her. 

They were well enough hidden and far enough away from any windows that Marinette didn’t feel the need to worry about anyone overhearing. “Kagami, how do you think I’m doing?” 

“As Ladybug? You are well beyond anything I could possibly achieve, or what anyone I know could accomplish in your place, with one exception. You are not perfect, but I know better than most that perfection is impossible. I presume you asked this for a reason other than to hear praise, as willing as I am to give it. That does not strike me as something you would do.” 

“I’ve been considering making a pretty big change in the team in terms of who knows whose identity. Specifically, Chat and I want to reveal ourselves to those closest to us, but it’s worrying me. I suppose I wanted your take on that. And on me, after what happened.” That wasn’t untrue, though the change was two-thirds complete already. 

“My opinion of you is as untarnished as ever, Ladybug. I made that clear enough before. And I had suspected that you were creating something of an inner circle. Is that wise? It could stir resentment in those left out.” 

Leave it to Kagami to keep her on her toes. One second impossibly sweet, enough that she had started to blush again, the next asking her a very hard yet fair question. “It strengthens us without raising the risk of exposure too much, I think. Maybe one day, when we’re facing opponents that can’t get inside our heads or aren’t particularly interested in claiming our Miraculouses, I can let down my guard for good. In the meantime, all but two of them know at least one other wielder. That helps. I wouldn’t ask anyone to go through what Chat Noir and I did, unless I have good reason to believe that they would prefer to be or work best alone.” 

“Interesting. Besides me, and I will say that I have no problems with the matter in my case, who is isolated?” 

“The Snake. It’s by design. To function, Viperion has to be calm and detached. That’s who he is as a person anyway, and he’s told me he doesn’t mind not being told any of our identities. I believe him. That’s the biggest reason why I don’t think allowing an ‘inner circle,’ as you say, will be an issue; I chose people who, by their nature, wouldn’t feel that kind of resentment.” 

Ryuuko nodded. “That was my assessment as well. I don’t know who they are, of course, but from where I stand all your choices of teammates have been excellent.” 

“I’ve made some mistakes, you know. I gave Adrien Agreste the Snake once. It went poorly. Not because our- excuse me, slip of the tongue- your boyfriend did anything wrong, he simply wasn’t suited for it.” 

Come on. That had to do something. But there was not a flicker of suspicion in Ryuuko’s eyes. “You’ve never said what the Snake’s power is exactly, and as such I asked Longg not to tell me, but she did forget and say it was _intuition_ once. Based on that, and the instructions Viperion has given me at times, I have a guess. It does not seem like an easy burden to bear, and not one Adrien could handle. He cares too much.” 

“…” 

“Ladybug?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m still processing the reality of a kwami existing that has to be told _not_ to give important information. Oh, and I once gave the Mouse to Marinette Dupain-Cheng in an emergency, a few months before the current wielder had it. She did well- maybe too well, I almost worried she’d upstage me- but couldn’t juggle being the Mouse with all her other responsibilities. Also, she was a little cavalier with her identity.” 

“That sounds like her. She is exceptional, but even she has limits, and at least then, was just a little too trusting for her own good. I believe she has since learned to walk the line between honesty and practicality. I am close to Marinette, as you may know.” 

“Yes. I know better than you think, in fact.” 

Again, no reaction whatsoever. Ryuuko seemed to entirely and passively accept that Ladybug knew details of her life that weren’t shared with the public. After staring at her girlfriend- searching for any hint of recognition at all- she gave up and retrieved a hidden box from a nearby ledge. 

“I picked up some pastries from her for tonight. She made them herself, so if they aren’t quite as good as usual, you can blame her.” 

“I would never, and neither will you. Thank you, Ladybug. And Marinette, of course,” she said, picking one out. They sat in silence for a while, eating and watching the lights of the city. Sometimes, Ladybug wished she didn’t live somewhere quite so bright. She’d only seen the true night sky a few times in her life, and some of them hadn’t been from the planet’s surface. That was beautiful in its own way, of course, but she preferred the view from the ground. 

“You know, I bake too.” 

“Really?” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be as good as my- er, as Tom and Sabine. I might be able to match their daughter in skill, though. What do you think?” 

Ryuuko finished off her croissant and studied her carefully. Ladybug didn’t try to conceal her growing excitement, which in itself was another opening for her girlfriend to possibly move on. 

“I know Rena Rouge believes you and Marinette would make a good couple. On that, I have no comment, but if you are trying to ask me about her, I would suggest you simply talk to her yourself. It’s quite clear that you have the opportunity.” 

Oh _absolutely not_. None of that. “I’m not interested in Marinette, and never will be. Rena just likes to tease.” 

“I have noticed that, yes.” Ryuuko got up and stretched. “If there is nothing more you wished to talk about, I believe I will head home. This was pleasant, Ladybug. When you feel up to a more serious discussion, let me know, but please take all the time you need.” 

With two words, she turned into wind and left Marinette alone on the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A character named Longg that grants (among others) wind powers being _long-winded_ is one of those canon jokes that equally infuriates and amuses me to no end.
> 
> I have never watched TMNT. Therefore, I am in the perfect position to create a scenario where Nino firmly believes that Alya calling him by different character names means something, whereas in reality for both me and Alya it’s totally random. If I knew even a little about their individual personalities, I’d be compelled to actually make it a pattern, and that wouldn’t be half as fun. I call this weaponized ignorance, and I’d prefer if no one tried to de-weaponize it by telling me anything about said characters.


	4. Chapter 4

For the dozenth time, Marinette studied Kagami’s messages carefully. 

**ryuuko** : I have condensed Longg’s instruction on nonverbal transformation into something I am willing to type out. 

**ryuuko** : She says that an “emotional focal point” is only part of what is required. The incantations exist to prevent us from accidentally using our powers by thinking about them, which could prove disastrous. Particularly for all of us save Pegasus, as we are still limited by one use of our ability and a timer afterwards. It is always safer to use the incantation, but it can be done without given practice and sufficient focus. Ideally, focus directed at the incantation, simply without speaking. 

**ryuuko** : Transforming is different. Doing it accidentally would be even more dangerous, but at the same time, there are moments that require a rapid response. To transform without words, one must focus on not just the feeling of the transformation, but how they are not at all different from the hero they seek to become. Understand what you and your hero self have in common, along with what divides you, and then use the emotion to break that wall down. Unite your opposing selves through something they share. The more you have already grown used to the idea of them being one and the same- something which is, after all, true- the easier it will be. Both positive and negative emotion work, but historically, panic and fear have been the most common trigger for obvious reasons. Accidental and unnecessary nonverbal transformations are unheard of. They are without fail either intentional or in response to a dire need, or both. 

**ryuuko** : Detransforming is the reverse: letting an emotion rebuild the wall, focusing on how your civilian self is different from your hero self and letting that difference matter. Though there are few imaginable cases where you would have to detransform wordlessly unless it was always your only option. 

**ryuuko** : That’s all I deemed relevant. Believe me when I say that is the short version. @ **renardeau** are you still certain Alya would be willing to interview me or Longg? Both would be impractical to do at once, after all. 

Marinette didn’t look at Alya’s response, which she recalled being a non-kwami-related keysmash, an affirmation, and another pointed message at her and Chat, and reread the paragraphs yet again. 

What made her and Ladybug different? 

Less than she’d thought at first, that was certain. Once upon a time, she’d viewed her hero self as utterly alien to her own. All those instincts, all that power, all that reality-bending precision she could not hope to match as Marinette. 

She still couldn’t match it. She had not shed her reputation for being clumsy, though now it was more due to the disparity in strength and agility between her two selves. The contrast was not as stark as it once was, but untransformed Marinette was still well within the bounds of human achievement. If anything, that only worsened matters. It was all too easy for her to absentmindedly try to do something as a civilian that was beyond her, or act with exaggerated care when raw effort was required, and the results were the same as if she was still suffering from early adolescent discomfort in her body. 

However, she doubted that the physical gap between her and Ladybug was one she’d need to do the mental exercise of mending in order to perform the feat she desired. Magic was nothing if not emotional, so an emotional difference would no doubt be the key. 

Her civilian self was far more distractible, though it was likely because she allowed herself to be. She couldn’t permit herself that comfort when transformed, at least not in battle. 

Ladybug sometimes grew exasperated with Chat Noir’s and Rena Rouge’s mischievous nonsense, but Marinette, no matter how much she would refuse to admit it, always found it endearing. 

Marinette could only show unambiguous affection to Alya in public. Until recently, she was also limited to Adrien even in private just as Ladybug was limited to Chat Noir. An unknowing Alya had extracted that promise from them a long time ago, and while Adrien had seemingly forgotten the origin of the rule, it had become sheer habit in the meantime. One that she hadn’t gotten the chance to officially do away with yet. 

Kagami could talk to Marinette without treating her as if she might break. Not so much Ladybug. 

She winced. That had been a bitter thought, and an unfair one. Kagami had been nothing but kind and understanding, even while all too aware of the hard discussion they still had ahead of them. How it was going to resolve, they both knew, but getting there would not be easy. 

Not least since Marinette still had to reveal herself first. The conversation they needed to have simply wouldn’t work otherwise. So she changed tacks to planning that, instead. It would be today. If her last attempt, whatever it ended up being, failed, she’d give it up. Even though the thought of doing so was almost as unpleasant as the idea of continuing to hide from this problem. 

  


“Hey, Marinette. Can I ask you something?” 

She, Alya, and Nino were spending the lunch hour together at her place. Adrien had intended to join them, but had been forced to respond to a summons from his father via Nathalie. Nothing important; merely a review of the next month’s schedule. Or just another way in which Gabriel Agreste sought to remind his son that free time was a gift, not something he was entitled to. Learning to recognize and accept these moves for what they were had taken the better part of two years, but Adrien had managed it. With help. 

“Sure, Al.” 

“You said you were getting over it, so… I don’t want to push, but I am curious about your akumatization.” Her voice was careful. 

Ah. 

“Hey. No pressure,” chimed in Nino. “Only talk if it helps, you know?” 

Marinette forced her voice not to shake. “I can’t tell you much, actually. Kagami is the only one who saw me, and the one to defeat me. I don’t remember much beyond the name he gave me and the part of myself I lost in the process. The part that had to be suppressed for the akuma to take hold.” 

“And what was that?” 

“My belief that the ends don’t justify the means.” 

Alya raised an eyebrow. “That’s scary, because that’s most of you, girl. I was literally just thinking about how that’s your most obvious tell. You and Ladybug both have this, like, stubborn refusal to take the easy way out if it doesn’t seem right to you. Even if it might be better in the end. You have to do things your way or not at all. Not gonna ask you any more about it, though. Don’t think I can’t tell when you’re having a hard time talking about something. I know you better than that.” 

Relieved, Marinette took the chance to turn the conversation to something else. “Were you thinking about that because of the whole wordless transformation thing?” 

“Got it in one, Maribug.” She ignored Marinette sticking her tongue out at her for that, while Nino choked back a laugh. “I’ve been trying, but I can’t manage it at all. Pretty annoying, considering… er. Considering how long I’ve been at this. But you and Adrien are the originals. Any luck?” 

“Not so far, but I’m working on it.” Actually, now that Alya mentioned it… 

There was an extended silence that Nino eventually broke. “Marinette. Dude. You good?” 

“Marinette. You’re making the Ladybug planning face. Which I guess was always more of a Marinette thing, actually. Should I be worried?” 

Marinette shook herself. “No. No, I just think I might have come up with the best possible answer to another problem I’m trying to solve.” 

“Is it the your-other-girlfriend-still-doesn’t-know one? Please say yes. Wait. Oh, is the whole thing about her being the one to handle your akumatization why you haven’t talked to her yet? Oof, girl.” 

“Yes. To both. But I’m going to tell her today, one way or another. I don’t know if we’ll actually talk about things, but she needs to know first. I’ve put a lot of thought into this, trust me.” 

Nino, it appeared, had been doing some thinking of his own. “Hey Alya, I know why you can’t transform without the words.” 

Both girls turned to him. He grinned. “You spend too much time making other people think that you have a crush on Rena. That you can’t _possibly_ be her. Sure you haven’t fooled yourself?” 

Alya’s response to that was to start a tickle war, which, eventually, despite her best efforts to remain a neutral yet amused observer, Marinette was dragged into as well. 

  


**stupid meowcat** : You weren’t kidding about Kagami being oblivious. 

**bugged** : that is _not_ what i said! 

Exasperated after last night, she’d given Adrien permission to try to break the news to Kagami in the same way. As she expected, he had been met with the same difficulties she had. 

**stupid meowcat** : Okay, but it’s what you meant, as lovingly as it was said. And I know it’s not her fault, but. Wow. 

**stupid meowcat** : Nothing at all to “I bet I could beat your boyfriend in a duel. Or at least tie.” She just said that was obvious, given the physical advantages from transforming. 

**stupid meowcat** : Looks like the Fox really was the only one who might have been able to catch us like that. 

**stupid meowcat** : So… I could have been messing with people this whole time. 

**bugged** : adrien. no. 

**stupid meowcat** : I promise not to take advantage of this. Much. 

**bugged** : you’re _lucky_ the glamour doesn’t break that easily, mister “what a knightmare!” 

**stupid meowcat** : Oh my god. You remember that. All this time I thought I’d gotten away with it. 

**stupid meowcat** : I may have briefly forgotten I wasn’t transformed. 

**bugged** : i know. i figured that out, you absolute dork. 

**stupid meowcat** : I’m looking forward to getting to tell that one to Kagami. Speaking of which… 

**bugged** : on it! i have a plan. 

**stupid meowcat** : Another plan. What is it this time, Buginette? 

She told him. It took a while to type out, but this wasn’t a conversation they’d be able to have in person today. His afternoon was booked solid. A few sneaky texts while he was supposed to be getting ready for his next appointment would have to suffice. 

**stupid meowcat** : … 

**stupid meowcat** : A moment. 

**bugged** : adrien? 

**bugged** : ??? 

**bugged** : if it’s a bad idea just tell me. : ( 

**stupid meowcat** : loverboy is laughing too hard to type or notice that i took his phone -plagg 

**bugged** : change his background photo for me. 

**stupid meowcat** : already done 

  


Approaching the Tsurugi estate still brought back some bad memories, lurking in the corner of her brain, but she’d visited plenty of times in the past month. It was not something that she allowed to deter her. Besides, this wouldn’t be Kagami’s home for much longer. 

Her mother, unlike Adrien’s father, had proven… malleable, if not supportive. All that she seemed to care about was Kagami’s inevitable Olympic gold medal, something that Kagami had only recently grown to dislike about her. Primarily through better examples in the form of Marinette’s parents, who had not been fooled by their daughter for long regarding her relationship status and had neither assumed the worst of her nor failed to give her a chance to explain on her own terms. 

As far as Tomoe Tsurugi knew- or at least, as far as they knew she knew, Marinette had suspicions- Kagami’s mentoring of Marinette in fencing was that only. True mastery, after all, is being able to teach a skill to someone else, and Tomoe hadn’t shied away from commenting that successfully instructing Marinette of all people in something that required precision of movement and exacting control of one’s body would be a feat perhaps superior to that of claiming an Olympic title. 

Marinette had laughed. Kagami had not. 

At any rate, Kagami’s insistence on her own space once she turned eighteen had been met with initial refusal, but Tomoe had yielded to solid reasoning. That was still some months away, however, so Marinette pushed away the visions of rubble and met Kagami at the door. 

“It’s good to see you. My mother is in a meeting elsewhere, so we need only make this a lesson if you’re up for it.” 

“Not today, I think. And good to see you too. Mind taking me to your room? There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Not at all. I’d say to follow me, but I’m certain you know the way by now, Marinette.” 

She did, but still defaulted to following her girlfriend through her expansive but utilitarian abode. Stepping into Kagami’s room was always something of a shock, considering the relative mundanity of the rest of the house. 

Assorted weaponry occupied much of the spare space. Nothing ostentatious or edgy in anything but the literal sense, mind. Kagami favored simple swords, but didn’t deny herself variants she found interesting. A steel imitation of a _khopesh_ was displayed in one corner, opposite a pair of Chinese hook swords. She would have an _urumi_ too, if Adrien and Marinette hadn’t talked her out of it. It hadn’t been easy, but Kagami finally yielded to Adrien’s point that it would take too long to learn. After all, she didn’t display any weapon that she hadn’t thoroughly instructed herself in the use of and had a rather low opinion of those who did. 

This habit of hers was another one that Tomoe had resisted, only agreeing once Kagami argued that studying other forms of bladed combat could help her understand the one she intended to perfect and even allow her to incorporate their strengths when applicable. Marinette believed the real reason was a simpler one, that being that her girlfriend felt most comfortable when capable of committing most forms of attack. 

“So. Um. I’ve been acting… weird for the past month. I don’t think you noticed-” 

“I did. I simply believed that you would talk to me about whatever was bothering you when you were ready. I suppose that I was correct, and that you are ready now?” 

Oh. That was a distressing revelation, but all the more reason to push through. “I think I am, but first… can I kiss you?” 

“I have never said, and will never say, no to that request.” 

Putting aside everything else, for the first time in entirely too long, Marinette let herself exist in the moment. 

She loved Kagami Tsurugi. She loved how much the girl cared, and how much effort she’d put in to show that side of herself to others. She loved her determination. She loved her smile. She loved how Kagami fit so perfectly in with her and Adrien, the three of them balancing each other and bringing out the very best in one another. And she wanted this to be over, because who she was- Ladybug and Marinette both- needed and relied on her in more ways than Kagami would ever understand. 

Some internal dam broke, and she felt the warmth of Tikki’s magic flow through her body. She’d done it. Another small step towards true mastery of her Miraculous. 

Not to mention the end of this nonsense. All Marinette had to do was pull away, to a quiet note of disappointment low in Kagami’s throat, and wait for her to open her eyes, which she did. 

Kagami Tsurugi regarded her girlfriend of over two years for a few seconds before speaking. 

“Oh. Ladybug. I presume there is an akuma? Marinette was just here, you see, and the two of you appear to have traded positions through what I can only assume is magic. My sincere apologies if the moment of intimacy we were sharing has created an awkward situation for you. I am certain that Marinette will understand, you need not be worried about either her or me taking offense. Do you require my assistance with this particular foe, or shall I merely bid you luck?” 

Marinette tried to play it off. She really did. Instead, Ladybug grabbed one of Kagami’s pillows, pressed it to her face, and screamed into it. And no doubt that wouldn’t get a reaction out of her girlfriend, either. This was too much. It had been fun, but now… could _one_ of her plans work? Was that too much to ask? 

“Ladybug. Look at me.” 

Ladybug did, and saw Kagami smiling. That soft, peaceful smile that she knew very well was saved exclusively for Adrien and herself. Adrien and Marinette. Not Ladybug. _Marinette._

“Your expression right now, my dear Marinette, is a memory I will treasure for the rest of my life. Yes, I know. I’ve known for some time. I was fully prepared to admit as much to you and Adrien when you were ready to reveal yourselves, but instead you made a game of it. How could I not answer in kind? At any rate, I rather believe I’ve won-” 

She was cut off by the heroine of Paris pinning her against the wall and kissing her fiercely. 

It was still very new for Marinette to be… _intimate_ (as Kagami had no doubt intentionally obtusely put it) while she was transformed and her partner wasn’t. With Alya, while the other girl had no such concerns, she had been very careful to be, well, careful. She was no Majestia, but the power in her small frame had many times over proven enough to shatter concrete like glass. Caution was a must. In this moment, however, Ladybug let just a touch of that strength creep in. Enough that Kagami would notice. Her girlfriend had played her for a fool, and while it was absolutely fair play considering what she herself had been up to, Marinette had not lost her competitive streak over the years. This wasn’t the first time Kagami had used it against her, and certainly not the first time she’d been bested. 

Explanations could come later. Now was time for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m intentionally leaving these cut-to-blacks ambiguous. Primarily for my own sake, as I literally cannot write any scene that calls for more than vaguely heated kissing and I have no desire whatsoever to do so or even contemplate it much. You’re free to project whatever you wish based on your level of comfort with such things and your own experiences at seventeen, I suppose. Your mileage may vary.
> 
> I do wish I could write Nino better. He’s a good boy. Unfortunately he’s also not as useful for the kind of convoluted nonsense that literally anyone else in this disaster of a polycule generates merely by existing in each other’s presence. His status as the most purehearted character with the strongest classic superhero vibes kind of works against him. He’s Neutral Good, bass boosted. And that’s a lot harder to have fun with than the other alignments on display here, at least for me.


	5. Chapter 5

“So how _did_ you know?” 

Kagami responded with one word, meeting her eyes. “Malady.” 

Oh. _Oh._ “I-” 

“No. This is a happy moment. Do not let it be stained by the memory of who you were at your worst. As we agreed before, if you wish for me to tell you more at a later time, I will. I still believe it would benefit us both to continue putting off that discussion for a little while longer. At any rate, there are far more pressing matters.” 

“Like what?” 

“First of all-” A few words and a flash of light later, Ryuuko kissed Ladybug before pulling her into a comfortable position, the two heroes leaning on each other with Ladybug’s head against her shoulder. Marinette would have appreciated it more, but the looming shadow of her akumatization lingered. 

“Secondly, I am wondering when and how you intend to make your true relationship status known. As Ladybug, that is.” 

That succeeded in distracting her, the gloom dispersing. The very idea was wonderful beyond words, one that made her both lightheaded and lighthearted, but… 

“I want to. But I don’t know how, and I don’t know if it’s a good idea.” 

“You misunderstand me. I know, and you should know, that you will not be able to restrain yourself. How long did you and Adrien manage to keep the secret without the glamour to uphold the wall between you? Two months? No, the world will find out soon enough, and I urge you to take the initiative and the opportunity to control how you and we are perceived.” 

Marinette was silent. 

“If this is not the moment, or if you do not want to discuss it at all, please say so. I will not press you on the matter, I promise.” 

“No! I mean, yes, I know you wouldn’t, and I love you for it, but that’s not it at all. I’m just thinking. Valentine’s Day is in three weeks.” 

Her calculating expression was broken by a smile. “And I have a _plan_.” 

  


Valentine’s Day was, traditionally, a bad day for the heroes of Paris. 

The first one went without saying, and the rest hadn’t been much better. Especially once Papillon discovered that his primary enemies’ partnership had turned into a relationship. It was always poorly-designed weak gimmick akuma after poorly-designed weak gimmick akuma, all focused around twisting love to his advantage. That was despicable, and also very annoying. 

The previous year had seen the Goat and Rooster outed, along with the Ox and Mouse, though at least the latter was already an open secret. (As for the Pig and Tiger, they’d never had any interest whatsoever in being subtle.) The year before that, the Fox and the Turtle, the former having anticipated and planned for it, had worked together to make Papillon’s life as difficult as possible with the help of illusions in the hope of making him give it up. Obviously, they hadn’t succeeded. 

This time, Marinette and Alya had collaborated in their plotting. The results were what anyone with any sense at all would expect. Now it was simply a matter of waiting for the right moment, which is what Marinette was currently doing, perched on a familiar lookout position near the center of the city. 

Two of her plans had fallen apart in front of her. This one she didn’t make alone, and that, she told herself, would make all the difference. 

Plus, she wasn’t exactly inexperienced manipulating akumas. Or Papillon. Other people weren’t so simple, to say nothing of magic. Perhaps she had been foolish to expect her prowess in unorthodox and elaborate battlefield tactics to cross over in the way she’d wanted. This was a mistake she had made before, and would no doubt make again. 

The first three akumas today hadn’t been viable. The first two had been simple destructive villains on the less threatening side of the scale, the first rose-themed and the second swinging away at them with a heart-shaped lollipop turned into a comically oversized hammer. The third was a little more complex, reverting whoever it touched to “the person they were before they fell in love.” Not physically, thankfully; Marc had happened to be struck by it before he could transform and had been too nervous and self-conscious to try to fight. Nathaniel had removed him from the battlefield. 

Finally, Ladybug received word of an aggressively pink Greek _hoplite_ on the back of what even average civilians could now identify as a sentimonster despite it looking like a similarly colored winged horse. In one hand, it wielded a lasso of indeterminable length, and in the other, a recallable spear that swapped the location of targets it struck with that of the person they’d most recently kissed. On the one hand, this annoyed her. No thematic cohesion at all. Another lazy Valentine’s Day akuma. 

On the other hand, it was perfect. 

She sent out a quick message to the other heroes. 

**ladybug** : Scenario B. At the Pont de l’Alma. Engaging in two minutes. 

**ladybug** : Let’s have some fun. 

As she closed the distance, she kept an eye on the video feed from her yo-yo. For whatever reason, the proper news team had already been present. They were as of yet unharmed, unless you counted Nadja Chamack’s girlfriend doing her sincere best to imitate the role after being thrust into it. She was doing a rather good job all things considered, Marinette thought. 

Then a portal opened on the bridge before the akuma, and Bunnyx stepped out. 

For a brief moment, Ladybug’s chest filled with ice. But Bunnyx turned to the camera, and Ladybug realized two things that melted it just as quickly. First, this Bunnyx was about the same age as the current Alix. They must be from the next few months. And second, they were giving the camera- no, _her_ \- a thumbs up, something she’d asked of an older Alix long ago to indicate that they weren’t here to fix anything, and that all versions of her teammate since had stuck to whether older or younger than the one she’d made the request of. 

With a smile and a nod Bunnyx turned back to the akuma, which hurled its spear. They didn’t move. 

Ladybug started giggling as the akuma kept trying, apparently expecting something different to happen if it did. But no, Bunnyx was taking every hit, the spear bouncing off them uselessly and reappearing in the akuma’s hand. They were just here to come out with the rest of their team, apparently. 

There had been a few past akumas that Alix would be immune to for a different reason, Marinette recalled, but it looked like they would have to wait for another day to mock the gender binary. She didn’t expect Papillon to make any more akumas today. Not once they were through with him. 

Every Parisian hero, save Kim (as Max had requested to be left out of this) and Sabrina (who had abstained for her own reasons), converged on the spot, taking up hidden positions to conceal their numbers. They arrived just as the akuma, apparently called Bellerophon, finally got tired of Bunnyx’s smug defiance and lashed out with his lasso. Alix deftly sidestepped, called, “Over to you, Ladybug! Have fun! I know you will!” and let one further step take them back into their Burrow. 

Well then. Her turn. 

Hers and Chat’s, that is. 

They didn’t want to mess around too much. It was their job to handle akumas, and they didn’t want to prove the rare remaining naysayer correct by fumbling it. Besides, it was definitely possible for Bellerophon to do harm. She had no intention of taking even the slightest risk of accidentally pulling an innocent bystander out of the closet with them. Keeping it focused on the heroes alone was an absolute must from the instant they arrived on the scene, though that was always the case. In many ways, it was business as usual. They were simply adhering to a predetermined script, and Papillon was acting out his role flawlessly. 

He didn’t think twice about Chat Noir’s “accidental” waste of his power right after successfully leading the akuma to the Arc de Triomphe. Nor did he question Ladybug taking one look at her Charm and starting to retreat from the battlefield, brazenly turning her back to the akuma and moving in a straight line. 

One moment, she was watching Adrien retreat out of the corner of her eye, and the next she was standing next to Alya. Who, for her part, had just been standing next to Kagami as they waited for their moment to enter the battlefield. 

Her only regret about this plan was that she didn’t get to see Papillon’s face in person. 

The two heroes dropped down from the rooftops and Ladybug turned to Rena Rouge. “Slight change of plans, but I have a good feeling about it,” she said, waving her Charm. It wasn’t a subtle one, being a red and black copy of Rena’s necklace. 

Alya caught her meaning and brightened. She had requested that, if at all possible, they make sure their first kiss on public record was caught clearly on camera. As it happened, the news crew was barely ten meters away and had stopped to record their conversation. “I’m hardly going to complain about more chances to kiss my girlfriend.” 

“I know,” Ladybug said, and leaned in. 

They weren’t quite making out in front of everyone, but it was abundantly clear that this kiss was not just for strategic purposes, especially as Rena Rouge wrapped her arms around Ladybug and pulled her in closer. 

Ladybug allowed this for a few more seconds before extricating herself and smiling. “Alright, that’s enough of that. For now. Get going, _renardeau_.” 

An unexpected but hardly unusual look passed briefly over Alya’s face. She was hiding something, and whatever it was, she found it _extremely_ funny. But there wasn’t time to get answers out of her. 

Ladybug had to recharge, and right now a great deal relied on Ryuuko’s ability to evade. That really wouldn’t be difficult, given her powers and the fact that this was not an akuma that had been gifted with supernatural aim. In addition, six other heroes had moved in at the same time. Each pair was no doubt enjoying themselves, as well as doing their best to make Papillon think less of the “fluke" that had been Ryuuko’s appearance. If he realized what was happening early on, he would be less likely to play his part. 

Speaking of Ryuuko, Marinette thought as she quickly located a safe place to detransform and did just that, it was nice seeing the Dragon emote like her girlfriend now. Whether anyone but her and Adrien (and maybe Alya) would actually notice anything different was questionable, but the subtle expressions Kagami was allowing even as her hero self were a welcome change. It made her more, well, _Kagami_ rather than the cold, efficient warrior she had been trying so hard to be until recently. 

As she finished filling in the others on the slightly revised plan, someone sent her a direct message. 

**viperion** : enjoying yourself, LB? 

**ladybug** : Bunnyx seemed to think I would. And I am, so far. 

**viperion** : glad to hear it. SC active as of 90 seconds ago 

Part of her was tempted to ask which loop this was, but down that way lay madness. He’d tell her afterwards how many it took, if any. For his sake, she hoped they pulled it off on the first try, and more importantly, she firmly believed they would. She had not requested the Snake’s oversight. He had freely offered his help once he caught wind of their operation, and she hadn’t been able to turn him down. Even though she knew he, like her, was still a little bit on the mend from Papillon’s last long-term gambit. Then again, Luka may have requested to help specifically in order to hasten his recovery. Marinette knew that feeling very well. It had taken her a couple weeks to identify her insistence on elaborate plots regarding Alya and Kagami as what it was: an attempt to exact precise control over her life after it had been, however briefly, taken away. Not that she wouldn’t have acted similarly without the added pressure, but she would not have been nearly as upset by her plans failing. Luka was only watching over the most delicate part of their plan, which would end as soon as Tikki finished eating. After all, if somehow the akuma _did_ land a shot on Ryuuko, it would be Marinette that would appear. That wouldn’t do. Their initial failsafe had been to rely on Mirage if that happened, but that became unnecessary with the Snake in action, leaving the Fox free for a different strategy entirely. 

Aaaand… done. If something had gone horribly wrong in the meantime, only Viperion knew, and he was silent on the matter. 

She retrieved, inserted, and activated the earpiece her weapon provided. It was far more convenient than their messaging system, but obviously could only be used if all parties involved were transformed. “Alright, Ryuuko, I’m done. You can let yourself be hit.” 

“If I must,” came the reply, slightly distorted by how fast she was moving. “In three, two, one-” 

And Ladybug was back at the Arc, not that she would be staying long. She made a token effort to dodge the first few throws directed her way, before letting one land and sending her to where Rena had been positioned overlooking the scene. This time, it was Chat Noir waiting for her. “Oh, hello, milady. Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

It was nice to hear that nickname again. He’d been avoiding it for a very good reason, but last week she had told him that she didn’t want Papillon to ruin that for them forever. This was the first time he’d taken advantage of that. 

“Didn’t read the plan then, kitty? Rude. Rena and I worked hard on that. Speaking of which, I should get moving. I’m about done, but you still have your little moment. Good luck!” 

“Have I mentioned how cute it is when you wish someone good luck?” called Adrien as she swung away. He had, in fact, mentioned that before. So had Alya. And Kagami. And Juleka, once, Rose far more loudly chiming in her agreement. And even Tikki, though her kwami had refused to say whether her powers actually added any weight behind the words. 

She rejoined the fight, summoning a Charm that she didn’t expect to need to use, just in time to see Rena Rouge split into a dozen different copies. 

If Papillon had known Alya as well as Marinette did, that would have been the final and clearest indicator that the heroes were, intentionally, making a mockery of this battle. Alya _despised_ that most basic of tactics. She considered it to be dull beyond words and evidence of an utter lack of creativity on the wielder’s part. She had agreed to do it here for one reason and one reason only: because the illusion itself was a trap. 

Papillon fell for it. A quick word to his akuma sent them focusing on the nearby Carapace instead, who was fruitlessly trying to shoo the growing crowd of spectators back indoors. Being less agile than most, he was quickly lassoed, drawn in close, and met with the lead point of Bellerophon’s spear. No doubt, Papillon expected for his akuma to be faced with the real, and defenseless, Rena Rouge. 

“Hi,” said Chat Noir. _“Cataclysm.”_

The lasso disintegrated, and Adrien landed gracefully on his feet. Without his capture tool, Bellerophon was far less of a threat. Not that he’d been that dangerous to begin with. Like Xavier Ramier, or younger Juleka and Marc, the victim must have been a less willful and more demure person to the point that it limited his usefulness as a tool for Papillon. In fact, without the sentimonster keeping him airborne and out of their reach, it would have been even more difficult to pretend like they were trying. Even the surprise of the amok not being in the lasso, a kind of intentional misdirection that had become common particularly when Mayura was involved, would hardly have made this a tough battle. 

For a moment, everything stood still, the only sound the wingbeats of the akuma’s steed. Papillon’s mask flared over his victim’s face once, twice, a third time- 

In a swirl of darkness, the sentimonster vanished, and Bellerophon fell to earth. 

Rose was the closest, and caught him only a moment before the recolored trappings of the Greek hero melted away. The supervillains tormenting Paris had taken back their toys and gone home. 

The first one to break the silence was Chat Noir, who called after the retreating and already cleansed butterfly and feather, “Thanks for helping us come out, Papillon! You too, Mayura!” 

  


“Well,” said Ladybug, “I think we’ve said all we needed to with our actions. But to erase any doubt: yes, we expected and planned for an akuma of this kind and a few others. For strategic purposes, _and_ to take the opportunity to celebrate the holiday in our own way. Papillon should be ashamed of his attempts to misuse something as wonderful as love, as should anyone who thinks poorly of myself or my teammates after today.” 

“Are you really watching that again?” Marinette asked. “You were _there_.” 

“Yeah, but I was busy being affectionate at my boyfriend. Your other girlfriend was up to something similar with hers, I see.” Alya kept playing the video as, in the background, Ryuuko steeled herself and gave Chat Noir a quick peck. Kagami had been uncertain that she’d be able to show affection in front of a crowd. She wouldn’t admit it in so many words, but the idea had scared her only marginally less than Malady. Her partners were proud of her for overcoming both. 

Marinette reached over and hit the pause button, freezing it on an image of Rose talking to the victim. The bubbly girl had proven herself last year to be extremely skilled at handling those with love troubles, and Marinette had been more than happy to leave it to her again this year. Besides, she had to make sure nobody had any excuse to misinterpret what they’d just seen. Kagami’s scathing “I believe we’ve made ourselves quite clear,” had helped with that, though Ladybug had been dealing with Nadja Chamack- who had been restored to her rightful place behind the microphone- long enough for the reporter to know that if she pushed the hero, she would get rebuffed quickly. Much like the overall operation, her flurry of questions had gone about as well as Marinette could have hoped. She just didn’t need to see the brief exchange again. 

“Hey!” 

“If you don’t go get ready, you’re going to be late.” 

“Fine, fine. I was _going_ to tell you something _cool_ , but I guess I’ll just have to do it on the way.” 

Marinette’s curiosity was piqued. “Or… you could tell me now?” 

“Nope. Too late.” 

“Alright, _renardeau_. Have it your way.” 

Once again, that very _Alya_ expression showed on her face, but instead of revealing what exactly she found so funny she turned away and shortly thereafter left Marinette alone in her room. 

Immediately, Tikki popped up. “So? How’d it go?” 

“You know, you could have come out while Alya was here.” 

“If I had, Trixx would have. Trust me, Marinette, that would not have gone well. Not right now.” 

“…Why?” 

“Ask your girlfriend.” 

“Fine. I will. And the plan worked. Flawlessly, according to Viperion, though I didn’t think we’d left much up to chance. Second or otherwise. Can’t rely on my luck all the time! Oh, and I do hope you and Trixx resolve whatever it is quickly. You’re going to spend the night in the same place, with Plagg, Wayzz, and Longg too.” 

“Oh no.” 

“Come on. Don’t pretend you don’t always end up having fun when you get to see them.” 

“Would YOU have fun trying to keep destruction _and_ illusion under control?” 

“I’m dating Adrien and Alya, so… yes?” 

Shortly after the predicted absence of akumas proved true, they’d all headed home (with the exception of Alya, until just now). And soon after that, their phones had lit up with excited messages from Adrien. 

For whatever reason, Gabriel Agreste had decided to take his first vacation in years. Starting immediately. A real vacation, not the ones he liked to fake every now and then for some reason, which was a habit of his father’s that Adrien had learned about years ago. The tell was that it hadn’t been scheduled, and that Nathalie was going with him. In fact, given the level of irritation bleeding through into her usually blank mannerisms, Adrien hazarded a guess that it was her that had forced his father’s hand. 

Adrien’s bodyguard was in charge, and that man had only grown more fond of and lenient with Adrien over time. He would have little issue with allowing Adrien’s “friends” over. He, unlike Adrien’s father, actually knew the boy and therefore was entirely certain that nothing untoward would occur. 

Marinette was very much looking forward to getting to spend an evening and a night with the people she was closest to. Just… existing in each other’s presence, not having to put up a front for anyone, was always something to be treasured. Especially now that she and Adrien had no more secrets. 

Being superheroes ate away at their leisure time, so one thing they all shared was having to pick and choose carefully what media they could spare the time for. Maybe they could use this opportunity to catch up on a few movies. Or maybe something lighter. Adrien had been insisting for months that the titular character of the _Carmen Sandiego_ reboot was “basically Marinette and Alya’s child,” and had stoically weathered their ribbing over his fondness for clever women in red outfits. He really was remarkably consistent. 

She finished packing, slung her bag over her shoulder, and went on her way. Only then did she start paying attention to whatever nonsense was going on in their chat. It appeared that Nino was bemoaning the resurgence of a line of teasing that he thought he’d been freed from, at least from anyone other than Alya and Marinette. 

**raphael** : freaking ivan of all people made a joke about me and adrien taking so long to get together today 

**raphael** : how the fuck did this become a thing when adrien and marinette are RIGHT THERE and are also CHAT NOIR AND LADYBUG 

**raphael** : i mean he doesnt know that second thing but 

**raphael** : @ **chatting** why didnt you stop this you knew the whole time 

**chatting** : How do you think I felt whenever Alya and especially Marinette gave us a hard time for that? This is why we should all be thankful they both use their powers for good. 

**chatting** : I couldn’t say a word. How, exactly, would you have proposed I go about making them stop? And, given how good Alya is at controlling the perception of others even without Trixx, do you think I’d have succeeded? 

**raphael** : oh 

**raphael** : i now understand 

**raphael** : yeah after what they did to papillon today im a little afraid of the girls 

**chatting** : You weren’t before? 

**raphael** : fair point 

**renardeau** : oh hey speaking of reasons to be afraid of me 

**renardeau** : first 

_**raphael** ’s name has been changed to **leonardo** by **renardeau**_

**leonardo** : really? 

**renardeau** : really. second 

_**ladybug** ’s name has been changed to **maribug** by **renardeau**_

**maribug** : really? 

**renardeau** : again, really. you will lose that war of attrition. mark my words, dupain-cheng. third, as today seems to be a day for reveals, there’s something that happened, oh, three weeks ago now that i should share with you all 

_**renardeau** ’s name has been changed to **vixen** by **vixen**_

**leonardo** : hold up isnt that what you said youd call yourself when 

**vixen** : yep. 

**maribug** : so… 

**vixen** : yep! it was actually trixx that refused to call me that until now. and how i knew. no more “kit,” i’m a goddamn vixen 

**maribug** : … 

**leonardo** : … 

**chatting** : … 

**ryuuko** : … 

**vixen** : oh my god do not ruin this for me 

**chatting** : I mean… 

**vixen** : SHUT YOUR FACE, TOMCAT 

**ryuuko** : Rena Rouge unleashed. I feel that I should be afraid of this. 

**vixen** : see? your girlfriend has the right idea. there’s nothing stopping me from making you walk into a closed door. every. single. day. or from making everything you eat taste like camembert. so by all means, fuck around and find out, agreste 

**chatting** : I might! I might. 

**vixen** : …watch your step, kitty 

**maribug** : are you two fighting or…? 

**vixen** : shrug 

**chatting** : I don’t know. 

**leonardo** : lol 

**ryuuko** : I was wondering that myself. 

**vixen** : we’re getting off track. points are 1. fear me and 2. i’ll be way more effective against papillon, but consider: i can only surprise him with multiple illusions _once_. if it’s alright with you all, i think i will choose my moment 

**maribug** : that would explain why your necklace has still been beeping, i was about to say… 

**vixen** : hey look everyone i tricked ladybug 

**vixen** : @ **ryuuko** unlock your name, i want to change it. also we’re even now 

**ryuuko** : I will do no such thing. Furthermore, I think my ruse was far more elaborate and skilled than your own. 

**vixen** : excuse me? 

**maribug** : i am begging you two to not _compete_ over this. i do not see it going well. 

**vixen** : alright but only because we love you 

**ryuuko** : I will agree to, and with, that. 

**chatting** : If we’re doing reveals, I have one for you. 

_the title of the chat has been changed from ***redacted*** to **local polycule threatens to cover all of paris** by **chatting**_

**leonardo** : dude seriously 

**maribug** : he’s been holding onto that one for two years. please make fun of him accordingly. 

**vixen** : yeah will do. my reveal was better. also, there is a grand total of five of us 

**ryuuko** : Not your best, Adrien. 

**chatting** : I hate this fucking family. 

She was close to Adrien’s place now, and soon enough, they’d all be able to speak in person. The last thing Marinette did was change her name in the chat back to normal. Not that she really thought she'd be victorious in that battle, but she wasn’t ready to give up yet. 

  


They’d been in this particular romantic configuration for a little over a year, and even counting the year before that which Adrien and Nino had spent stubbornly dragging their feet, Marinette could count the number of times the five of them had been able to spend a whole evening alone together on one hand. Between their schedules, school, hero work, the need for secrecy, and having to carefully negotiate with Kagami and Adrien’s parents, more than an hour or two at a time was simply not feasible. How Kagami had managed to convince her mother to allow today, Marinette had no clue, and her girlfriend had not offered an explanation. She was a bit preoccupied at the moment. 

Alya was still trying to convince Kagami to let her speak to Longg at length. As if there was any other way to talk to Longg. The keeper of the Dragon Miraculous was hesitant to unleash her kwami upon someone who would actually listen to and write down all she had to say. Was it a good idea for so much of the history and so many of the secrets of the Miraculous to fall into a single person’s hands? Was Alya that person? The debate went on, bouncing between serious and jovial at the drop of a hat, with Nino firmly supporting Alya (most of the time) and Adrien doing his best to be a neutral if wisecracking commentator. Marinette watched them fondly. 

This was what Marinette cherished more than anything. Having all the people she cared for most in one place, with all the people _they_ cared for… She felt like she was walking on air, or dancing on the threads that tied all her loves together. The connections between them, no two quite alike, showed in the way they spoke, the way they moved, every little display of care or trust or understanding, and it brought her so much joy. This is what it meant to live; this is what it meant to love. 

The kwamis, too, were enjoying themselves, despite Marinette having to briefly yell at Trixx to “leave the crowing to Orikko.” They were entirely too pleased that Alya had been the first Parisian hero to shed her original limitations, even if she only claimed that title by a technicality due to Max having moved. Marinette could see why Tikki hadn’t wanted to deal with them. 

Hearing one of her nicknames made her tear her eyes away from the bickering kwamis. Her partners had apparently moved onto some other discussion for now. 

“I don’t know, I still think Buginette is better,” said Adrien. “I can call her that while we’re in the suits.” 

“Maybe, but Maribug is cuter. Which means it fits her.” 

If this was actually a competition to see who could make her blush first, Kagami claimed victory with, “I don’t see the need for a nickname. Her name is beautiful enough on its own.” 

“Aww,” cooed Alya. 

“Oh, so you find _that_ sweet, but call me different turtle names depending on… uh, whatever it is?” Nino crossed his arms. 

“Damn right, Donatello.” 

Her boyfriend levelled an accusatory finger at her. “I will figure you out one day. I’ve made a _chart_.” 

“Have you? Good luck with that.” Alya bore a crooked grin, and while without her transformation she lacked her slightly elongated canines, an eerie suggestion of them remained. 

All of them carried traces of the magic they’d claimed as their own. Once, she’d thought it was merely borrowed, but that had proven itself false time and time again. The kwamis and the Miraculouses themselves offered merely a spark of magic, only planting the seed of potential. It was up to them to grow with it and into it. Guide it, letting their own interpretations of what their individual domains meant bleed into the world around them. Define their own limits, and then push past them. 

She had always leaned into the luck aspect of her powers first and foremost. Yet, even if she didn’t quite understand what it meant, she walked the path of creation too. Perhaps that was why she could so clearly sense that they were on the cusp of change. Of making something new. Not just as soon-to-be adults, or rising heroes, but as both, and something grander still. 

Marinette knew that Papillon would fall. Once the heroes of Paris fully came into their own, his long-held advantage would be lost for good. After that… well, she didn’t expect him to just surrender after all this time. He and Mayura would go down fighting, and they were still capable of so much harm, but what couldn’t be Cured could be healed given time and care. She knew that well enough. 

No matter what form darkness took next, Marinette wouldn’t face it alone. Adrien, Kagami, Alya, and Nino were here with her. They would still be at her side tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day the future saw fit to give them. 

It wasn’t perfect. But it was hers, and it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have saved this story for Valentine’s Day. Oh well.
> 
> Remember the notes from Chapter 3 where I was talking about how if I had enough information to create a pattern, I’d be obligated to do so? Well, I originally intended to make the akuma nameless and, for some reason, a cowboy with a pistol instead of a spear. Lean hard into the “Papillon is really doing whatever the fuck today” angle. But then I realized: I’d already created the winged horse, the lasso, and most importantly the whole bit where Nathalie was the first one to realize they were being screwed with and check the fuck out. So… an akuma with a capture tool that rode on and eventually fell from a winged horse. After getting harassed by a _bug_. Uh, whoops. There was only one possible name for that and I had to adjust the weapon and appearance accordingly. (Having him be caught by _Rose_ was another change I literally could not stop myself from making.) Still not the most cohesive akuma in terms of powers, but frankly I’m glad I didn’t think of a way to make it work. That would have derailed the point. And it’s not like Gabriel Agreste isn’t very much on record as not caring about petty things like details when it comes to mythological references. Between the general veneer of shittiness that dominates most of those early episodes and the borderline offensive akuma, The Pharaoh is unwatchable for me despite it being Alya-focused.
> 
> Also, the concept of the American superheroes going “yeah we’re gay what about it,” which is kinda literally what happened in the New York special, being followed by the French superheroes going “hey we’re hella queer too and also poly lol” a few years later is _hilarious_ to me.
> 
> Next will, sooner or later, come the story of Malady. It will probably be relatively short, only one chapter, and will be the first time I write a Miraculous fic without Alya playing a significant role. Unthinkable, I know. After that, I have no concrete ideas at present, save one pure fluff nonsense fic set a bit later in the timeline. I’d need to sort out the details of said timeline before I approach it, just as I did here, which could take a while.


End file.
